


maybe someday i'll believe

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bandom Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Secrets, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Gabe has a secret, one that Brendon stumbles upon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my new bandom bingo series, of which I have... Maybe about 15 more to go? Not sure. But I'm writing them in between doing not one, but two Bandom Big Bangs this year. This takes place circa 2007 and is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Title is from Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship.

Anyone who watched Gabe as closely as Brendon did would have noticed. The occasional shudders, constant stretching, how sometimes his back and legs didn't look quite right. Brendon had never asked about it, more concerned with the tour and hoping that people would like him and his band. Gabe had laughed at that. 

"You're like, perfect, bro. Who wouldn't love you?" He then grinned and kissed Brendon's cheek. It made Brendon's heart pound, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell Gabe about his feelings. Gabe was a player, everyone knew that. A new boy or girl every night, and he never called them after, or even mentioned them again. 

Brendon didn't want to fall into that trap, but he couldn't stop looking at Gabe. There was something... Different about him. Brendon couldn't put his finger on it. Until one evening, when he heard some strange noises coming from next door. 

They were staying in a hotel, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Cobra Starship had gone out partying, and taken most of Panic! at the Disco with them. Brendon had begged off, saying he wanted to practice his vocals. It was a lie of course, he simply didn't want to see Gabe go off with another person. Just because Brendon didn't want to make the attempt, didn't mean that he could watch Gabe seduce yet another fan.

He was watching some local news program, not really taking it in, when he heard the sound. He frowned, unsure of what it was. It was coming from Gabe's room, and for a moment, Brendon considered rolling over and putting in his ear plugs. But then he heard a muffled curse, and what sounded like something hitting the wall. That made Brendon get up. He pocketed his key, then went next door. 

Surprisingly, the door was open. It was late, and there wasn't anyone around as most of the tour was still out partying. Brendon knew he was snooping, but he couldn't help himself. He looked in, and gasped at what he saw. 

Gabe was standing with his back facing the door, struggling with some sort of full body harness. He was muttering curses, and it looked like he was struggling to get out of it. But what really caught his attention were the feathers. White feathers were poking out of various places, through the leather straps. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

But he snapped out of it when Gabe turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Brendon! What... What the fuck are you doing here?!" It was hard to tell if Gabe was shocked or angry. It sounded like both. 

"I heard a noise--" He started, but Gabe cut him off. 

"So you decided to spy on me?!"

"I heard a struggle! And  besides, you left the door open!" Brendon shot back. "And... What are you doing, Gabe?" 

Gabe couldn't meet his gaze as he said, "I wanted to stretch, but Ryland took off and I can't get out of this stupid fucking thing without help." 

"What is it?" Brendon asked. Gabe didn't answer, instead he grabbed Brendon by the wrist and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Will you help me?" Gabe was looking at him now, and his eyes were intense. "You can't tell anyone though, this has to stay a secret." 

"What does?" 

Gabe sighed, and turned around, hunching over. 

It took Brendon a moment to get it, but when he did, he gasped. "Jesus... Doesn't it hurt to have them pinned down like that?" 

"It can ache, yeah," Gabe admitted. "Help me out of this thing." 

Brendon nodded, and got to work on the straps on Gabe's back. "So... You have wings?" 

"Yes." 

"Why are you hiding them? I mean, if I had wings I'd show everyone," Brendon told him. 

"Because angelic fluffy wings doesn't really mesh with my image," Gabe replied. "Wings would be fine for you. Despite the fact you're a little weirdo, everyone thinks of you as an angel. Who's going to buy me as the Scene King with fucking angel wings? No one, that's who." 

Brendon frowned at that and said, "But, Gabe..."

He sighed. "Whatever pep talk you have in mind, save it. I'll bet you a hundred dollars I've already gotten it from Pete, and he's more convincing than you are." 

"Wings are so rare though, you should show them off," Brendon said simply. His fingers were nimbly undoing the buckles, and now he was excited. He'd only ever seen video of people with wings, he never thought he'd see one in person. Or that it would be Gabe. 

It was true though, people with wings were expected to look and act a certain way. And none of those stereotypes suited Gabe at all. He wasn't wise, or particularly caring, hell most of the time he wasn't even sober. He could see why Gabe didn't want anyone to know. Gabe didn't say anymore, and neither did Brendon. 

Instead, he worked the straps. There were many, and some of them were harder than others to get unbuckled. He fumbled a few times, and he could hear Gabe's breathing getting heavy. "Am I hurting you?" Brendon asked.

"No," Gabe said, but his hands were fists at his sides. 

"What's the matter then?" Brendon asked. 

"It's usually only Ryland or Vicky who see me like this," he replied. 

Brendon snorted. "Yeah I'm sure none of those people you have sex with have seen this." 

Gabe pulled away from Brendon, turning around to face him. "They haven't. No one has except Ry and Vicky, and now you." 

"Not even Pete?" Brendon asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I told him about it, just in case it ever came up. But no, he's never seen them," said Gabe. 

"So, how..." Brendon blushed, unable to ask what he wanted to know. 

"When I hook up with people? It's just oral. They go down on me, I go down on them, everyone has a good time, and we leave it at that." Gabe admitted. He ran a finger down Brendon's cheek, and added, "Kinda like you." 

"I don't hook up with someone every night," said Brendon. 

"I know. But the ones you have, I know that's what you do. Ryan told me." 

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Ryan has a big mouth and should keep it shut." 

"I dunno, he said that your skills are pretty extraordinary." Gabe ran a thumb over Brendon's lips, a smile playing along the corners of his mouth. 

"How would he know?" Brendon pushed Gabe's hand away, saying, "Come on, turn around, I'm about halfway through this thing." 

Gabe turned and knelt, and Brendon got back to work. He gently ran his fingers over the harness, and finally, removed it. He stepped back as Gabe stood, turning back to Brendon. He stretched his wings out, and Brendon stared, sitting on the side of the bed. They were as long as Gabe was tall, and though Brendon knew that people couldn't actually fly with these wings, for a moment he almost believed it. They were impressive, to say the least. And Gabe looked much more relaxed, smiling as he stretched his shoulders and wings.

They weren't a pure white like Brendon expected. Instead there were traces of silver and gold in them. They looked as soft as fleece. Brendon wanted to touch them, and was reaching up to do so. But then he realized what he was doing, and let his hands drop. Gabe however smiled and said, "It's okay, you can touch me." 

Brendon was blushing. Without the harness, it left Gabe in just his underwear. Gabe's wings gracefully folded around his body, only his face showing. Brendon reached out again, and gingerly ran his fingers through the feathers. They were soft, and he mumbled, "Wow." He wanted to sink his face into them, and did just that. 

Gabe was chuckling as he asked, "You like them?" 

"Yeah, they're beautiful." 

Gabe's wings shifted, and he grabbed Brendon, pulling him close. The feathers surrounded them, and Brendon looked up at Gabe. He was smirking down at Brendon, and he closed his wings around them. Gabe moved down to kiss him, but Brendon reared his head back, trying to avoid his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Gabe asked, confused. “I know you’re into me, I’m not blind.” That made Brendon blush, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. Everyone from his own band, to Cobra Starship, and every roadie on the tour knew Brendon had a crush on Gabe. It was hard not to know that with the way Brendon stared at him, not to mention constantly talking about him. But Brendon hesitated, but tried to explain.

“Because,” Brendon replied, taking a step back. The feathers brushed against him as he did. “If you’re just going to fuck me and then ditch me in the morning? I don’t want that.” 

Gabe frowned. “What, you want a commitment or something?” 

“No, but we’re only halfway through this tour and I don’t wanna spend the rest of it with you avoiding me,” Brendon pointed out. “Or worse bragging to your friends about nailing me.” 

“So what do you want?” Gabe asked, stroking his face. 

“I want you,” Brendon admitted. “But you, not “Party King Gabe Saporta”.” He couldn’t help doing the sarcastic finger quotes as he said it. 

Gabe sat on the bed, his wings lifting so that he wasn't sitting on them. He was staring at Brendon, and it was a look that he knew. Gabe was thinking it over, carefully if the long silence was any indication. The way his wings moved, tiny, abortive movements, made Brendon even more curious. But before he could ask, Gabe spoke up. He said to Brendon, "I promise I won't be an asshole tomorrow, how's that?" 

It wasn’t ideal, but better than he was expecting. "That'll do for now.”

"Great. Get naked?" 

Brendon giggled, saying, "Wow, real smooth Mr. Saporta."

"Oh God don't call me that," Gabe replied, sighing. 

Brendon took off his shirt and asked, "So I guess we're not gonna roleplay teacher and student." 

"Not really into that," Gabe said. He was leaning back, propped up on his elbows, wings splayed across the bed. "Shouldn't we just do the straight vanilla stuff instead of kinky weird things for a first time?"

Brendon paused after slipping off his shoes. "First time?"

"Yeah," said Gabe, frowning. "Wait, you thought this was a one off?" 

"Uh... Yes?" 

Gabe laughed and stood, pulling Brendon into a hug. "It's not just the one time. I may not want a committed relationship, but I do want you. As often as I can have you." 

"You sure?" Brendon asked. 

"Of course I'm sure. You're funny, a pretty smart kid, and also you're fucking gorgeous." Gabe tilted Brendon's head up by his chin, and whispered, "So, yeah, this ain't a one night stand." 

Brendon's eyes closed, and he felt Gabe's lips on his own. He could feel Gabe smiling, and Brendon responded by thrusting his tongue into Gabe’s mouth. He felt foolish, this was Gabe who had nearly a decade and much more sexual experience than him. But he wasn’t one to take a seat and let someone else control the situation, even if he was sometimes shy. 

Gabe, surprisingly, was into it. His hand cradled the back of Brendon’s head, his other hand slipping down. Brendon squeaked when Gabe squeezed his ass, and kissed Gabe harder. Gabe kissed back, and walked them over to the bed. He broke the kiss and asked, “What do you want?” 

“Huh?” Brendon replied, dazed from kissing. 

“You want me to blow you?” Gabe asked him. “Or I could fuck you.” 

Brendon shivered, then said, “I want your hands on me. Let’s see where it goes?” 

“You got it.” Gabe pushed him back on the bed, kissing along his chest. Brendon tangled a hand in Gabe’s curls, and sighed. 

“You can keep doing that,” Brendon told him, and Gabe laughed. 

“Nah, I’m gonna do something better. Just don’t pull my hair okay?” 

Brendon nodded, and moved his hand away so he wouldn’t be tempted to do so. Gabe had slithered down Brendon’s body, gently kissing his stomach as he went. He was working on unzipping the fly on Brendon’s jeans, but Gabe growled in frustration. “Something wrong?” Brendon asked, smirking.

“Your zipper’s stuck.” 

Brendon scoffed and sat up, undoing the fly. He tossed them across the room and said, “There.” 

Gabe laughed. “What the fuck?” 

“That zipper always sticks if you don’t undo the button first.” 

“And you couldn’t tell me that before why?” 

“I like watching you struggle.” 

“You little brat.” Gabe kissed him again, then shoved him back. “Now be quiet. Hopefully I can get your fucking undies off without a problem.”

“Did you seriously just say undies?” 

“Shut up.” 

Brendon smiled, and reached a hand up. Gabe’s wings hung over them like a canopy, and Brendon ran his fingers through the feathers. He still couldn’t believe how soft they were, and he asked, “Did you ever try to fly?” 

Gabe slipped off Brendon’s boxers, and he chuckled. “Yeah, once, while we were living in Uruguay. Fell off the roof and Papa smacked me upside the head for being so stupid. Good thing he’s a doctor or I’d have really been in trouble.” He grabbed some lube from under the pillow, holding it up for Brendon to see. “Nice, right?” 

“You had lube stashed in your bed?” Brendon asked. 

“I’ve got it stashed all over the room. And in my bags. Oh and at the venue.” Gabe was pouring it into his hand as he said it.

Brendon laughed at that, then gasped when Gabe grabbed his cock. As he stroked Brendon, Gabe said, “Just so you know? I don’t lie down for sex. Ever. It’s extremely uncomfortable.” His wings shivered as though to demonstrate the point. 

“What if I wanna be on top?” Brendon whined. His hands fisted into the covers in an effort to keep himself still.  

“Then you can sit in my lap,” Gabe replied. “Do you wanna be on top?” 

“Not this time,” he said. He was panting, Gabe stroking him just enough to tease, but not enough to build into a climax. Gabe ran his thumb over the head of Brendon’s dick, making Brendon gasp. “Fuck you’re good at that.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Gabe leaned over Brendon, giving a teasing bite to his neck. He whispered in his ear, “What do you want?” 

“Wanna touch you,” said Brendon, moaning.

“And what do you want me to do to you?” 

Brendon was having a hard time thinking. Gabe had added more lube to his hand, and the pleasure was mind numbing. “Touch me,” he managed to say. 

Gabe chuckled. “I got an idea.” He handed Brendon the lube. “Touch yourself.” And then he moved his hand away from Brendon’s cock. 

Brendon cried out in protest, but then asked, “Why?” 

“Just trust me. Get your cock nice and wet for me. And don’t come or this won’t work.” And he moved away from Brendon, kneeling on the foot of the bed. 

He frowned, but did as Gabe asked. He shivered at the contact. Of course Brendon knew exactly how to rub himself that he’d get off right away. Which was part of the challenge, he guessed. Biting his lip, Brendon tried to concentrate on getting his dick slick. But it was difficult to keep from coming when he saw what Gabe was doing. 

Gabe had taken off his underwear, and snatched the lube away once Brendon put it aside. He was hard, with precum oozing from his cock. Gabe used the lube on his own dick, staring down intensely at Brendon. With the heated look in his eyes, and the wings surrounding them, Gabe was a beautiful sight. 

Brendon sighed and said, “Beautiful,” aloud, then bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. 

He half expected Gabe to laugh at him. Instead he says, “You should see my view, it’s pretty fucking gorgeous.” He smirked as he leaned down, kissing Brendon softly. Brendon kissed back, hand still working his own cock. He cradled Gabe’s face with his hand, not wanting to stop. He moved his hand faster, ignoring Gabe’s request. He wanted to come, badly. 

Gabe pulled back and frowned. “Hey, stop that.” 

“You’re not the boss of me,” Brendon groaned, and Gabe laughed. 

He playfully bit Brendon’s neck again, then said, “Hey, come on, it’ll be good.” 

Brendon slowed his hand, as Gabe nudged his knees apart. Gabe kissed him again, and Brendon wondered what he was doing. He then jolted when he felt another hand on his dick. Brendon broke the kiss to gasp. “Oh shit,” Brendon moaned. 

“About to get better,” Gabe said, and Brendon could hear the strain in his voice. 

“You holding back?” Brendon asked. 

Gabe nodded. “Not for much longer.”. His wings had folded around them, and it blocked the light from the bedside lamp.  He licked his lips, and said, “Follow my lead.” 

“Why what are you--” Brendon was cut off by Gabe’s lips. He could feel Gabe’s cock against his own, and he suddenly understood what Gabe had been aiming for. His hand joined Gabe’s, encircling their cocks. 

His hips thrust up against Gabe, who was shoving his hips against Brendon’s. It was hard for Brendon to breathe, and kiss at the same time. He tore his lips away, gasping for air. “Oh my God!” Brendon exclaimed. 

“Feels good?” Gabe asked, and Brendon nodded. 

“Yeah. Fuck, so good Gabe.” He could feel it building, and he added, “Not gonna last.”

“Fuck me neither,” Gabe replied. “You’re so fucking hot!” His hand stalled for a moment, and he and Brendon had a difficult moment getting back in sync. But soon, their hands were curled together, stroking up and down their dicks. It felt amazing, and Brendon could feel it pulsing through his entire body. 

Brendon moaned, reaching his free hand out to hold onto something. He clutched at the pillow under his head, his eyes closing. Brendon could hear feather’s shifting, and when he opened his he gasped. Gabe’s wings were trembling, and sweat was beading on his brow. Brendon let go of the pillow, and caressed the side of Gabe’s face. 

Gabe kissed Brendon’s palm, and smiled at him. Brendon smiled in return, then arched his back as his orgasm washed over him. His hand grasped Gabe’s hair, and Brendon cried out. He could feel Gabe’s desperate thrusts, his hot breath on Brendon’s neck. Gabe shuddered, and a sigh escaped from his lips. It was only then that Brendon registered the sticky mess between them. 

“Oh my… Fuck,” Brendon said, and giggled. He couldn’t find the words. 

“Yeah,” Gabe responded, chuckling. He had collapsed on his side, an arm cradled across Brendon’s chest. He kissed along Brendon’s neck, and down to his shoulder. “We gotta do this again.” 

“I think we established that,” teased Brendon, and Gabe laughed. 

“Yeah, we did.” 

“Ugh, I’m all sticky.” 

“Me too,” Gabe said. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up huh?” 

They took turns for the shower, and once they were finished, Brendon went to gather his things. 

“Where are you going?” Gabe asked, as Brendon pulled his boxers on. 

Brendon shrugged. “Back to my room.” 

“I thought you were staying,” said Gabe, frowning. 

Brendon raised an eyebrow, surprised. “I figured, uh… Well I thought you wouldn’t want me around. After.” 

“Despite my reputation? I actually fucking love to cuddle.” Gabe got under the covers, still naked. “C’mon, stay with me.” 

Brendon grinned at that, relief washing over him. Gabe was lying on his side again, and Brendon had to duck under Gabe’s wing to get into bed with him. Gabe wrapped his arms around him, snuggling against his side. “Night, Bren.” 

“Night Gabe.” Brendon kissed Gabe’s arm, and closed his eyes. It was new, and unexpected, but it felt right. It was Brendon’s last thought as he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
